


Big White North Korean Vacation

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Femmedomme, Taboo Raceplay (White/Asian), Titfuck, big penis, huge ass, huge thighs, huge tits, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Jake Maxwell gets detained in North Korea by Kim Seong-ja , a stacked "Cultural Security" hottie who has been waiting for a chance to get her hands on a Caucasian male for her own personal gratification.





	Big White North Korean Vacation

She was was so beautiful that Jake couldn’t help but stare.   
  
The woman had long black hair and wore a brown jacket with yellow patches on the lapels that were decorated with stars. A North Korean uniform, which he had always found rather cute in its ostentatious presentation, but she way it fit her body was new. From right shoulder to left hip she had a leather strap, it cut between her breasts and divided them - and what a massive pair of breasts they were! By far the largest Jake had ever seen on an Asian woman, they pushed out her jacket to either side of the strap, seeming to strain at the material. Her waist was trim but her hips were wide, and she couldn’t have been taller than 4’9” - barely up to his mid-bicep.   
  
“Jesus,” he muttered to himself. He was astounded because he had never expected to see such a woman in North Korea. There were grooming and modesty standards, every female service member he had encountered wore her hair pinned up neatly underneath a beret or one of these cute little round, brimmed caps. Yet this woman, either because she was too wild to tame or because her position afforded it, had long, shining black hair down to her waist. She also wore makeup, which was additionally unusual. Her lips were plump and glossed and enticingly red, her skin was flawless, doll-like porcelain. Her eyes were dark brown and seemed bottomless. Jake felt his cock twitch a little. She wore a skirt instead of pants, and he could see her thick, powerful thighs and the curve of her rear end were enough to equal or surpass any American girl. She even had heels - short ones, but still heels - in contrast to the simple brown shoes of every other soldier present.  
  
_Who is she? Some sort of special liason? Or maybe she’s one of those woman that Kim Jong-un keeps around to make himself feel special. I’ve heard rumors like that - that Kim has a thousand-strong all-female guard._  
  
Jake Maxwell knew a lot about North Korea; it was one of the countries he knew would be hardest to visit on his quest to travel the world and see the sights while still young and spry. Since graduating high school in 2015 he’d visited South Korea, Japan, and many countries in Southeast Asia, an interest he’d cultivated while traveling for gymnastics competitions. Jake had been a fine gymnast, excelling on the rings and vault, until a growth spurt his junior and senior years took him all the way from 5’10 - already tall for a gymnast - to 6’4. At that point his body was too long and powerful to gracefully pull off the deft jumping and tumbling required, but he stayed with the team to help others learn, and became an assistant coach, equipment manager, and counselor all rolled into one.   
  
He was much closer in age to the up-and-comers and could relate to their problems and trials more readily than the crusty old male head coaches and trainers; he could also demonstrate techniques himself, and developed a rapport with the teams he was on with nights out at restaurants and horseplay in hotels. He was also very successful with the ladies; a quality that made his younger male proteges hold him in high esteem. Of course, they all had amazing bodies - bulging biceps from the rings and pommel, sculpted glutes from floor exercises, ripped abs and pecs from the constant balancing and tensing of core muscles. But the boys typically ranged in height from 5’4” to 5’7”, and at 23, Jake had the same gymnast physique, but with a little hair on his chest, All-American chestnut-haired good looks, light blue eyes, a nice jawline, and a foot in extra height!  
  
“Coach Jake must _crush ass_ when we go overseas,” was one familiar assessment from the guys. And it was true. With his lean and limber body as the turnkey, he’d opened the door to sexual adventures every bit as exotic and thrilling as the gymnastic competitions he was attending. The others had seen him in the locker room, too, and they knew that his limbs weren’t the only part of his body that had undergone a growth spurt in his later high school years. His many Asian flings were always entranced by his height and physique, and became doubly-entranced when, in the privacy of their apartments or the team hotel, they encountered ten inches of wrist-thick, circumcised, All-American cock!  
  
Jake relished every look of surprise, fear, humor and delight he received during such unveilings. It was a fun game to play, guessing which reaction the girls would give him. In Japan and South Korea, where sexual sophistication was fetishized among the high-fashion girls, they tended to react very favorably indeed, biting their lips and exclaiming “sugoi!” or “daebak!” depending on the country. In countries like China, Thailand or Vietnam, the women were typically much more subdued, and looked on his endowment as if it represented a female duty they would soon, because of their social station relative to him, have to perform. This was somehow even _hotter_, as far as Jake was concerned, and when a gorgeous, brown-skinned Vietnamese girl took hold of his thick meat with a hand that couldn’t even encircle the girth and held it up in front of her face, ready to suck, he thought of all the times similar scenes must have played out during the American wars in Southeast Asia, with GIs being tended to in the same way by girls who had no other choice. He usually came very quickly and powerfully in such situations.  
  
One country in which he’d never bedded a woman, though, was North Korea, the Hermit Kingdom. In fact, he’d never so much as spoken to a North Korean woman, and from everything he knew, it would be imprudent to even try. His U.S. passport was useless since the two countries were on such poor terms, so Jake took a different path to adding this last, elusive Asian state to his travel checklist - he extended his stay in China for a few days after a gymnastics meet and, with the help of a fluent friend, arranged for a Chinese tour outfit to take him into North Korea. The Chinese guides were, it seemed, approved by the Korean International Travel Company. His plan was to enter North Korea, tour the Goguryeo Tombs, _maybe_ snap a state-approved picture, and then leave. He knew nothing of North Korean women except what little he had seen of their gymnasts, who were world-class in terms of both talent and physique.  
  
Women aside, Jake knew other things as well. He knew that tourists shouldn’t mess around in North Korea - if something was off-limits, it was _off-limits_. He knew not to even take out his camera or his phone unless it was an a pre-approved photo opportunity. He knew that he shouldn’t chat up the locals with the few Seoul-dialect phrases he’d committed to memory. He knew not to stare and not to make any suspicious movements. He sure as hell knew not to steal anything; the North Koreans had jailed American tourists for less in highly publicized incidents.  
  
More than anything, he knew that North Korea was a brutal dictatorship and if he was ever dragged off and put in a room with nothing but a chair and some overhead lights, he was _in trouble_.  
  
This is why, when the _gorgeous_ female officer turned to make eye contact with him, and then spoke up in a burst of Korean as he was standing at a checkpoint with other tourists, Jake immediately felt the fine hairs on his wrists stand up. He was dressed in simple athletic gear - Adidas track pants, warmup jacket, runners - and had taken great care to wear nothing obviously American. The woman pointed in his direction and spoke to two male military personnel in full uniform. Her breasts were so full and buoyant they bounced in her jacket as she made the gesture.  
  
_No way_, he thought, as she pointed toward him and issued that unknown order. _I barely got into the country yet and I haven’t done anything but stand in this line. I know I was staring a little, but-_  
  
It had been impossible not to stare. She was so strikingly beautiful in an authoritative way; in that brown uniform with metal stars of rank on the yellow lapels, hair pouring out from beneath the round, brimmed hats he always found so cute. Her legs were wrapped in sheer, skin-colored pantyhose and seemed powerful; though not gymnast lean. Rather, she had some curvy, thick meat on her bones. A lot of tits, a lot of ass, a lot of thigh, in a tiny little package. Jake estimated she couldn’t weight much more than 95 pounds, and a lot of that was ass!   
  
As the men approached, he felt his heart began to beat fast. There was nowhere he could go, he was _in_ North Korea and running away, which his brain was telling him to do, would only result in him being violently detained by the dozens of other military police in the area. The female officer babbled more Korean as the two stout men grabbed his arms and began to pull him out of the line. Like most Koreans, they were much shorter than him, but the urgency of their pulling told him instantly it was no casual matter.  
  
He looked over at the female officer one more time and thought he saw a glimmer of satisfaction in her face. She pointed away from the checkpoint - which was in a sparse, temporary metal building that his tour had to disembark from their bus to enter - and toward a set of stairs leading down into the ground itself, to a rusty red metal door with a wire-encased emergency bulb above it. It looked like the entrance to a bomb shelter.  
  
Or a prison.  
  
“Oh no,” he gasped, pulling away in spite of the futility of it. “No, no, no!” His voice grew in volume and his feet pulled up dusty tracks in the hilly earth as he was pulled out of the building and toward the descending cement steps. A third military man joined in to bring him along even faster. “No!” he cried. “I didn’t do anything!” This was when he pushed back against them with all his strength, squinting his eyes shut to do so. Thus, when the female officer stroked the butt of her pistol over his head with tooth-rattling force, he didn’t see it coming at all.  
  
She had to stand on her tiptoes to do it.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Jake was aware of the discomfort in his wrists and ankles even before he fully came to his senses. That, and difficulty breathing, were the first things. His eyes flickered open, revealing a cement cell with one door and one chair - a chair he was currently occupying. There was an overhead light bulb in a wire cage, just as he imagined in his worst nightmares of North Korean detainment, and a drain in the center of the room.  
  
He had been stripped to his boxers and socks, bound at wrist and ankle with manacles, and his mouth covered with a strip of tape that wrapped all the way around his head. His breathing quickened and came through his nose in raspy bursts. He tried to pull apart his hands but couldn’t. Tried to separate his feet but couldn’t.  
  
_This is bad_, he thought. _This is real bad_. In spite of the even temperature his lean, muscled physique was glistening with nervous, heart-pounding sweat.  
  
The cell door’s stout handle rotated with a creak and clank, and a woman stepped inside, flanked by the same male soldiers who had detained him earlier. He recognized her at once - the woman officer who had directed he be taken, and seemed to be something of an authority figure at the checkpoint. This time, she had her ostentatious hat tucked smartly under one arm, revealing black hair done in a tight updo. Jake judged that if she let it down, it would cascade all the way to her lower back.  
  
She said something in Korean to her fellows, dismissing them, leaving the two of them alone in the room. Then she did something that surprised Jake. She spoke English.  
  
“Mister American,” she said, and it deeply accented English but still understandable. “I have question for you.” Amazingly, she smiled. Jake found this the most frightening thing yet and moaned an objection through the tape on his mouth. The military uniform lent her a dangerous aura of authority despite her short size, and this, combined with his compromised position, made her loom much larger than her height would dictate. He judged that if he were standing, this woman wouldn’t even come up to his shoulder. But her hips and thighs and breasts were so meaty, she’d have no trouble inflicting damage, if it came to that.  
  
She pointed to a nameplate on her left breast. “Seong-ja,” she said, leaning in to feel his forehead with the back of her hand, before smiling. “So sweaty! Must be scared!”  
  
Jake managed another whimper. She was hovering over his chair, he could smell some sort of perfume. The close-up view confirmed what he had noticed before; she was beautiful and extremely large-breasted for a North Korean woman. Her lips were startlingly full; almost as if she had used some sort of plumping agent, and she also had makeup on, making her complexion look even more milky and gorgeous than it might have been otherwise. All of this surprised him. He had always found North Korean women to be rather plain-looking, perhaps because of a lack of exposure to more flamboyant cultures. He also knew there were certain grooming standards and that women weren’t allowed to dress and make themselves up in certain ways. All of this background information seemed very distant, though, compared to the immediate problem of being tied to a chair.  
  
“You are white man,” she stated, crossing her arms and looking at him approvingly. This was an odd statement, but certainly true. “Big tall white American.” She was wiggling her legs slightly, and Jake looked down to see that she was slipping her shoes off, revealing stocking-clad feet that were graceful and agile. Amazingly, she lifted her leg up, revealing more of that thigh, and planted her toes on the front of his chair, right in his crotch. His boxers, carrying their heavy cargo of genitalia, were a whisper away from touching her. Jake hung his head, and ‘Seong-ja’ Reached down with a hand and tilted his chin back up to make eye contact. Her eyes were deep, dark brown.  
  
“How much meat?” she asked.  
  
Jake blinked, and then she nudged his crotch with her toes. “How much? How many inch?” With his mouth taped and his hands bound, he did not know how to reply. But he recognized the look in her eye - it was a sexually adventurous one he had seen before. This time, it was tinged with determination and confidence.  
  
_I am in big trouble here_, he thought again. And without waiting for a reply, Song dropped to her knees in front of him.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Big, fat, white donkey meat!_  
  
These words, in English, were what went through Kim Seong-ja’s mind as she dropped her hips and popped into a squat between Jake Maxwell’s long legs. She could see the curve of it in his boxers, she could sense the weight and size of it by the way the cotton fabric bulged out subtly in places. Even though this foreigner young man was frightened, which would have caused most males to shrivel up to the size of a pencil eraser, he was still showing quite a bit of size. She inhaled and savored the scent.   
  
Seong-ja was 23, and enthusiastic officer of the Korean Institute of Cultural Affairs, appointed by the glorious leader Kim Jong-un himself. While not exactly the world’s best statesman in many matters, Kim Jong-un certainly had a keen eye for _huge_ tits and _phat_ asses; assembling a predominantly female staff of eye candy to engage in ‘Cultural Research’, and also to do whatever grab-assing he could get away with when his wife wasn’t looking. Ostensibly her job was to bring sources of possible ‘cultural learning’ to the supreme leader for attention; in practice, this usually meant news about new movies, pop songs, luxury goods (yachts and watches were two favorites) and special vintages of cognac.   
  
Secretly, this also meant procuring the ‘erotica’ of other cultures, and to this end Seong-ja was provided with unfettered internet access forbidden to 99.9999% of other North Koreans, using this pipeline to provide dossiers full of hot fucking to Kim Jong-un for whatever self-gratificatory purposes he might use it for. And that she bent over to let her tits nearly burst out of her jacket while placing the thumb-drives on his desk, and wore her skirt higher than the official limit and slit-sided so it wouldn’t tear open from her size of her thick ass, only increased her esteem in the eyes of her lecherous male superiors.  
  
In her internet travels among the Brazzers and Bang Bros., Seong-ja found something she herself enjoyed - the male actors in such films were extraordinarily well-endowed. And though she had her pick of North Korean suitors thanks to her beauty, none of them promised the sheer physicality of the tall, muscled, white men she saw on her computer screen every day. She found herself daydreaming more and more, using her state-granted internet access to find the biggest white bulls fucking their blonde bimbo partners… and then graduating from those scenes to omit the women entirely. White men with big cocks, it seemed, were astoundingly eager to show them off, and she collected clip after clip of hung, fair-skinned males jerking their monster dicks until thick loads of cum burst from their pissholes, down their turgid shafts, and all over their heavy balls!  
  
One day, after yet another unsatisfying encounter with a North Korean man, who stood all of 5’6” and lacked mass due to the general lack of food in the country, she decided she’d had enough. She would find a way, she decided, to indulge her sexual desire for white males. And Jake Maxwell, a white man on a Chinese-sponsored tour, was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
Her face lit up with sprightly eagerness as she curled her short, dainty fingers over his waistband and pulled it down firmly, revealing Jake’s cock in all its glory. Even flaccid it was as thick around as her graceful wrist, the head drooping down to rest on the seat of the chair, nestled next to a pair of big, full, pink-engorged balls. The scent of sweat and dick-musk exploded in her face and she eagerly drank it in, giving out a moan. “Mmm!” she gasped. “White cock so strong-smelling! Not like Korean. You not wash?”  
  
Jake let out another whimper, and Seong-ja smiled and brought her face closer, yanking Jake’s boxers all the way down over his legs so his knees could separate and make way for her face. Her hands tickled his thighs like spiders as she pressed her nose closer and closer. “It’s okay if it’s very strong,” she assured him, with a lip nibbling admission. “I love the smell of white American!” She pressed her nose right between his legs like a curious puppy until her dainty nostrils were right against the smell of his scrotum. Jakes looked down with utter shock as she took a deep sniff and then looked up at him with a face utterly transformed - twisted into a look of forbidden lust and satisfaction, like a succubus who had just tapped into her food source. From his high angle he could see all that silky black hair fanning down over her big, round ass - two buttocks bulging under her skirt with heavy, unblemished roundness.  
  
She reached out to grab his shaft and looked up at him hungrily, accentuating her lips with licking motions as she spoke. “You want to… make me white too?” she moaned, making a kissing noise with a smack, and then licking the open air, as if she were tongue-kissing it, showing off how lewd she was willing to be. “My flat face is too yellow. Too gook.” She wrapped her small hand around the base of his shaft, which was twitching and beginning to rise. “That’s what you say about a Korean people, right? Gook and yellow? All you Americans say that!” Even when such vile terms left her mouth, the smile remained on Seung-ja’s perfectly complexioned face as she extended her lips and tongue out in an imitation of fellatio. It was like she was begging for Jake to ram his cock into her mouth and fuck her throat… except he couldn’t move.  
  
She had a thick accent, but it didn’t stop Jake from understanding everything she said, and she recognized his comprehension. He made a strained moaning noise and shook his head from side to side. _No, I don’t say those things_. How could he claim otherwise, in the compromising position he was in? Yet the racially charged terms, in conjunction with Seong-ja’s killer body and caressing hands, was bringing about a physiological response that made the diminutive Korean interrogator squeal with glee. Jake’s shaft was fattening in her hand and rising up, first to a horizontal position, and then to a mostly-erect one. At full mast, it was thick enough to prevent her fingers from encircling it, and reached all the way from her knuckles to her elbow.  
  
She immediately lost all interest in Jake’s facial expression and her eyes fixated on her true prize. Seong-ja’s belly was quivering and her heart beating hard enough to be felt in her chest; she had seen so many big, American cocks but this was the first one she’d sampled up close! It truly was majestic - ten inches of throbbing meat and astoundingly thick; as big around as her slender bicep. She mentally measured it against the penises of her North Korean partners and realized it was twice as long and twice as thick as any of them! She uttered more breathy broken English - _“Wow! So big!”_ \- and began to stroke up and down with both hands, savoring the hot firmness of the shaft under her skin, running her thumbs over the larger veins on the shaft and pressing down on Jake’s swollen piss-pipe where it protruded in a fat tunnel from the cock’s underside.  
  
Her face told the story again - her expression was such pure awe and adoration that one would have believed she’d _marry_ that white cock if she could. Her small hands went down to cup Jake’s balls, feeling the weight of each one, rolling them around in her palms, and then she went back to stroking with one hand and ball-kneading with the other. At the apex of one stroke she pressed the pad of her thumb against his pisshole and it came back sticky, stretching a clear, glistening strand of pre-cum from his tip. “Big white balls make so much seed!” Seong-ja exclaimed, biting her lower lip again and moving her thumb up and down, making the cum-strand stretch and retract. “Even this is thick, like jelly!”  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Jake’s towering cock, right on the tip, enclosing those red-glossed lips over his tip and and making out with his knob in an eyes-closed, sensual imitation of a woman smooching her most-esteemed lover. She had to rise from her squatting position to do it, and as she did so he could see her tits hanging enormous in her military jacket, barely contained in what appeared to be a lacy-black piece of lingerie concealed beneath the uniform. Jake moaned again and struggled his hands and feet against his shackles hard enough to cause discomfort. He was totally naked in the metal chair, the room was hot and humid enough to leave him glistening with his own sweat… and his captor was brushing her long, black hair out of her face and over one ear like a porn star, giving him the best possible view of her kissing his knob.  
  
Seong-ja unclasped her skirt and threw it aside with one hand as she leaned over his legs and kissed straight down onto his cock, bent over at the waist nearly ninety degrees. Without the skirt, Jake could see the thick, round globes of her ass through the sheer brown patina of her hose; she was also wearing lacy medium-coverage panties with filigree designs beneath. “Nnngh!” she moaned, slobbing on his knob with her hot mouth. “White cock taste so good!” Jake stretched his jaw and did his best to chew at the tape on his mouth, all the while spewing more and more desperate breaths out of his nose. The situation was astounding in every way; she was simultaneously the scariest and most sexually enticing woman he had ever encountered. The way her body seemed to pour and strain at the limitations of her clothing was like nothing she had seen before. Being in gymnastics, he had seen his share of thicc thighs and muscled, round asses. It was one of the perks of the job. But Seong-ja had the most massive Asian ass and thighs he’d ever seen and a huge pair of tits as well, all packed onto a 4’9” frame. She could have easily been a gymnast, he realized, except for those huge knockers!  
  
She pulled her mouth all the way back from his cocktip and collected a wad of semen from the side of her mouth. His cock had been leaking like crazy, and he was so turned on, his pre-cum was especially thick. She had been sucking it up; now she drew it away from her face in chunky white strand and examined it with worshipful eyes. “Yes! So thick and chunky, like _yaksik_!” As he watched, she pursed her lips around the cum strand and sucked it into her mouth, before licking her lips again, chewing, and swallowing. “Amazing!” she assessed. “Taste so strong!”  
  
Jake got his lips around the foul-tasting duct tape in his mouth and managed to suck it inward and chew it flat. That, aided by the sweat on his cheeks, then let him pull it inward such that it slid down his cheek. He accomplished this just as Seong-ja doffed her military jacket - stars of rank and all - and tossed it aside, revealing a pair of massive white jugs supported by a lacy bra that seemed to be struggling at the task. Her nipples were especially big - huge, mound-like hills all of their own - which stretched the garment outward around their looming shapes, each one of which seemed large enough to fill his palm. “W-wait,” he stammered. “I don’t know what - ahhh!”  
  
She slid onto his lap, her crotch pressing up against the base of his cock and her breasts squeezing together around the top half of it. “I don’t understand you, speak Korean,” she chided, still with her mischievous smile. Seong-ja understood Jake well enough, she just had no intention of letting him plead his case. Her body was _on fire_ for that fat white cock! “You like to fuck chinks?” she asked him, almost conversationally, but with a purr of sexual enticement.  
  
“No!” Jake protested. “No, I don’t. I mean, I don’t say that!” But his body was protesting otherwise the way his cock was absolutely diamond-hard between their two bodies. Seong-ja reached deftly behind herself, not breaking eye contact, to unclasp her overworked black bra, letting it fall away and letting her enormous tits drop down. The bra had been holding them into a somewhat gravity-impossible position, now that they were free, Jake could see and feel what a huge pair of soft, grabble, squeezable, dick-enveloping fuck jugs they were. Most Asian women he’d bedded were smaller-chested; and the plastic surgery wasn’t nearly as ingrained into their culture as it was with American women. But these - these tits were absolutely perfect! Each one was larger than his head, perfectly shaped, and with those big pink areolas raised an inch off of her skin like mounds, though the tips themselves were slightly inverted. He found himself momentarily speechless just looking at them.  
  
“You Americans hate Korean people,” Seong-ja chided, pressing her body closer and absolutely burying his dick between her tits, which she then pressed together and started to rub around Jake’s shaft. “You want to attack North Korea. We know.”  
  
“That’s… not true!” Jake groaned, biting his lip. It was impossible to have a conversation of any kind with his shaft buried between those big, fat milkers! Seong-ja used the insides of her wrists to press her chest together around his cock and flexed her thighs to make herself surge up and down on his lap. At her lowest, his cocktip emerged from the top of her cleavage, leaked a rivulet of sperm onto her white skin, before disappearing again.  
  
“I think different. I hope for peace,” Seong-ja said, and pressed her tits together even harder. “I want white men to come. Tourist and soldier.” She exhaled all over the tip of his cock as it poked out of her cleavage again, then dug her tongue into his pisshole before gripping both of her breasts and angling the nipples inward to press together around his straining, leaking tip. “I want many white men to come. Many white cock.” She leaned further into him, almost draping herself over him like an adoring date. The chair would have tipped backward if it weren’t a sturdy metal and bolted to the ground. “I need so much white cock. I need white _fuck_. White cum on my _yellow_ face.” Her teeth closed over his earlobe. “Call me _gook_ and paint white my yellow skin with fat, long American cock!”  
  
Her syntax was muddled and her accent pronounced but there was no mistaking her intent. Jake let out a helpless groan as her hot breath washed over his cheek; his cock was buried in a tight corridor of breast flesh that was slick with his pre-cum and unbelievably soft and snug. He gritted his teeth and tried mightily not to cum, but it was no use. His Korean captor had tits that denied his every attempt at moderation and seemed to encourage him to let loose. In spite of the dire circumstances his body was filled with the urge to burst into whatever welcoming, milking orifice or crevice he was able! “Oooouuugh!” he gasped, and three hot, pisshole-stinging spurts of thick cream burst out of his tip and into the tight squeeze if her tits. She reacted at once, cooing with surprise and delight and looking down at her own forearm-held breasts as Jake’s meat spewed between them; the cum was copious and hot and began to form a triangular pool at the point where his cock knob poked up in her cleavage. She pulled back and craned her neck down, still pressing her breasts together, fastening her lips over his cocktip so she could take any further spurts directly into her mouth… but there was only one more.   
  
Once Jake felt what was happening, tried his best to drive the impulse from his body. His mind recalled the image of a spider or praying mantis, some delicate, deadly creature that would take a male of the species, mate with it, and then kill it afterward. He could have busted a nut with all his might in between her tits - it would have been the most satisfying titfuck of his life - but then what? _Then what?_ A gulag? A shallow grave? For the first time in his life he pinched off his orgasm, ruining the tail end of it and feeling an unbelievably unpleasant sensation in his urethra and balls as he clenched muscles usually left lax at such times.  
  
Seong-ja slid off of his lap and looked at him curiously. Wearing only her hat, her panties and the stockings over them, she leg her tits fall free and his sticky cumload accordioned out between them in a half-dozen gooey strands. Free of her bra, her huge breasts fell all the way to the bottom of her rib cage; so bountiful and round. Her big nipples were pink and engorged and moist with his cock juice. “So much white cum,” she said adoringly, looking down at her own breasts with something like wonder. “But need more!”  
  
_I bet you do_, Jake thought, wearily. His cock was drooping to half-hardness, and with his pants around his ankles, slumped on his chair with his long, muscled body dripping with sweat, he was a pathetic sight indeed.  
  
“You give me more,” Seong-ja insisted, and Jake saw in her eyes the look of a woman who was not used to being refused anything. “More white cock!”  
  
“I can’t,” Jake blurted. “You understand me, right? Please, just let me go.”  
  
Seong-ja put her hands on her hips and looked at Jake skeptically. “I know all you big, white American love to rape Korean girl,” she assessed. “Balls so big and full of cum for Asian girl. Don’t lie. You get hard again.”  
  
“I can’t,” Jake repeated, looking as miserable as he felt. “I swear, just-”  
  
“_You get hard again_!” Seong-ja cried, pointing a finger at Jake. It was an order. “I want white cum! Thick like jelly!” She said it with such conviction and lack of shame that it sounded as authoritarian as any other thing she said. She took her cute military hat by the brim and tossed it like a frisbee, letting her long black hair fall free. Without the hat, she looked five years younger, and he realized that she wasn’t in her late 20’s, as he’d guessed, but perhaps only 22 or 23, around his age. “I make you!”  
  
She walked up to him and turned, and for the first time he saw what a thicc short-stack load of ass meat she was carrying. Her hips bulged outward from her graceful waist and her buttocks were big, fat mounds that would have been well more than a handful if his hands had been unbound, even though he was much larger than her. Jake had large hands and he doubted that he could actually cup one of Seong-ja’s cheeks even with his digits spread as wide as he could manage. The dual-layers of underclothing only added to the allure. As she arched her back and accentuated her rear, barely a foot from his face, he saw how the pantyhose got stretched more thin and translucent in places just from the sheer round _volume_ of her ass. He had seen similar thighs and asses on female gymnasts before… but never this big, and never on a woman this short.  
  
Seong-ja looked back over her shoulder, where her black hair was fanned out in a shimmering waterfall down her back, and pressed her fingers up under the well of her buttocks, accentuating the size and fullness of each cheek. The black panties underneath her hose were string-sided; they had to be, her bulging rear was too round and full for the standard kind. The medium-coverage back obscured about half of each cheek, but nothing could hide the shape. Jake closed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to be tempted back to hardness, but then he heard a tearing noise and he couldn’t resist a peak. Seong-ja was tearing a big hole in her pantyhose, tearing it wider and wider, lewdly giving him visual access to her most intimate areas. With the beige film of the hose gone he could see even more details. Once the tearing was done she eased the waist of the hose down her thighs completely, and Jake was again unable to resist watching as that waistband cut into her assflesh and made it indent, making it jiggle. He was unable to spot even the smallest imperfection on her skin. His cock, in spite of his best efforts, was returning to full hardness as she stepped deftly out of her hose.  
  
“I ready for you,” Seong-ja said, and when she began to lower her panties, Jake saw that she _was_. As they slid down her thighs, in the scant space between her powerful legs he saw a tight, thick pussy mound with outer labia engorged to fat, wanton pinkness. And despite how desperately her labia pressed against each other in the thin real estate of her crotch, her pussy was still leaking wetness that connected to the black crotch of the lowering panties in a glistening strand. Her pussy was absolutely soaked!  
  
In truth, Seong-ja had been slick with wetness ever since she saw him in line at the checkpoint and decided to spring into action a plan she had long contemplated. She had the authority to do it, and had only been looking for the proper ‘specimen’ to indulge her desires; when she saw Jake standing tall, white, and handsome, her heart had skipped a beat and heat had flared between her legs. She knew at once that she had to check his pants for the last piece of the puzzle - he wanted not just a tall, white foreigner but a hung one. And once his boxers revealed the bulge, she decided to go all the way through with it. Her pink, puffy Korean pussy - decorated with trim pubic hair in the rough shape of a Christmas tree, was absolutely _creaming_ to get plowed by some big white cock!   
  
Seong-ja had learned her state-mandated lessons about American brutes well and she knew they were all of suspect morals; this excited rather than frightened her. She knew they liked to call Asians gook, yellow, monkey, chink, slant, and she knew foreign soldiers had killed scores of people who looked like her in various wars. She should have hated them, but she couldn’t… their white cocks were just so big, and their balls too! She had seen so many videos on the internet of submissive asian faces being plastered with white cum, and it never failed to turn her on. On these occasions she would lock her office and masturbate like mad; and if there were secret police agents watching her indiscretions they never said anything. Her first exposure to the Imperial system of measurement was in learning English sex slang - eight inch, ten inch, twelve inch. Seong-ja had received an education in long, fat American cock… and now it was time to put that learning to the practical test.  
  
She settled backward and pressed her rump against Jake’s chest, drawing another moan. God, it was hot, the heat coming off her pussy was like an animal in heat, and he could feel the slickness as her labia parted and she rubbed the opening of her hole on his throbbing shaft, pinning it against his chest. “Wait! Stop!” he gasped, but of course she didn’t. She had no intention of stopping.   
  
“I want fuck,” Seong-ja seethed. “Raw fuck this pussy!” She raised up her hips and her huge ass was right in his face. Jake almost burst out of his bonds like the Incredible Hulk, he so desperately wanted to grab her ass and squeeze it and slap it around a little. He was horny as could be, but also angry at the injustice and unfairness.   
  
“You… bitch!” he gasped, not caring in the moment if it would bring rebuke or not. His jutting, throbbing cock knob, nearly the size of a baseball, nestled into the divot of wetness between her fat labia and the pink, soaked entrance to her hole.   
  
“Oooh! So big!” Seong-ja moaned. She wiggled her hips a little, polishing all around his knob with her wet opening. He could see her asshole winking at him from between those heavy, powerful ass-cheeks, the sensation was like having his cock sucked by a pussy. He would feel her wet membranes _mopping and sucking_ at his tip for an agonizing ten seconds, and then she began to lower herself down onto his lap, taking the first inches of his girthy prong into her steaming, soaking slit.  
  
“Fuuuuck!” Seong-ja groaned, eyes squinting shut, and her knees nearly buckled at the sensation of thickness inside her. It was her best pronounciation of a swear word yet, perhaps because it had come very naturally. She could feel that white pipe reshaping her insides, as this white man’s ancestors had reshaped all of Southeast Asia and the Pacific with his colonist wars, and she understood instantly why it was natural for those almond-eyed asian actresses to get on their knees in front of their white gods, part their painted lips, and start sucking. White cock was amazing. So much better than any tiny Korean dick! In the moment she quivered around that _burrowing, reshaping_ meat, her love for white males and her disdain for all others was _pure_. “So.. much… white donkey cock! So thick!”  
  
“You… fucking… fucking…” Jake gasped. His eyes were squinted shut and he nearly bit through his lip as his cock felt the tightest, hottest, wettest piece of Asian pussy he had ever experienced. Any sexual encounter was more enjoyable when the partner was into it and there was chemistry, he and Seong-ja had achieved a sort of chemistry in spite of their antagonistic positions. Captor or not, brutal dictators pawn or not, she wanted him. She wanted him more than any woman had ever wanted him, and her pussy was telling him that truth with every _squelching, milking, squeezin_g spasm! “Fuck, it’s fucking tight!”  
  
She took inch after inch until her thick thighs settled on his and his tip kissed her cervix, drawing another moan from both of them. She planted her hands on his legs and began to lift and drop herself, six or seven inches at a time, revealing two-thirds of his meat with each lift before dropping back down to take the whole length again. Each time his cock emerged he could see how wet it was with the bubbling lube and cum of their coupling and how a half-inch of her dazzling pink insides would just _cling_ to it on the way out, soaping it like a rag. He could see his meat splitting those phat, puffy labia and opening them up like a just-woken eye.  
  
“Give your load!” Seong-ja gasped, bouncing up and down. Her buttocks clapped on his thighs hypnotically, so much thigh and ass-flesh. She was so small but so _stacked_. “I want white cum. White cum for this _gook_! Turn me yellow to white! Fuck me like _gook whore_!” Her eyes told the story of what she wanted as she looked back at his straining, ecstatic face. The phrase _hate-fuck_ was not in her English vocabulary, but she would have understood the concept instantly - sex with a viciousness that can only cum from intense dislike and a desire for vengeance and dominion.  
  
_I pulled you out of line, stripped you naked and now you’re being used like a piece of meat_, her dark, wanton eyes seemed to say. Come on, American. Come on, white man. I know you’re angry. You are filled with rage because of what has been done to you. So fuck me like it. Fuck me with your monster white cock and _make it hurt_!  
  
Jake, having been pushed to the limit and beyond, surged his body upward and pressed his hips to meet her downward momentum, stabbing his thick pipe as deep as he could. Seong-ja’s eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her mouth slightly as a small bulge appeared past her belly-button. That white dick was ramming her womb straight up into her guts, re-shaping her insides into a white man’s playground, and she _loved_ it. “Owauauuugh!” she wailed, not speaking but only making an animalistic noise of sexual fulfillment.  
  
Jake let out all his frustration in a deluge of invective that was encumbered by no thought. It was all instinct, a stream of consciousness proclamation of how much he hated her guts… and simultaneously wanted to fuck them. “You fucking… ching-chong… slant!” Jake growled, stabbing himself up into her. “Take my fucking big white cock you sawed-off little gook cunt!”   
  
“Yeesssssh!” Seong-ja wailed. “_Rape_ this _chink_! So deep! Call me _gook_ and hurt my slutty pussy!” It was obvious that she was cumming, moving from firecracker minor cum quakes to larger, more debilitating eye-rolling orgasms via white-powered rocket fuel. The battering on and around her cervix, the stretching of her vaginal passage and the feeling of her belly fluttering from a thick, hard infusion of _deep dick _was driving her wild.   
  
“If I’m... going to die.... I’ll... fuck you to death first... you… _little_ _gook fuckhole_!” Jake growled, and then his buttocks clenched and he rose up off the chair almost completely, his body going straight as a board. His scimitar-like cock curved up into her body and held her on her tiptoes like she was pegged to a wall, spewing spurt after spurt after thick, chowdery spurt of hot, thick semen directly into her womb. Seong-ja orgasmed as well, her face going utterly blank and her eyes rolling as she didn’t moan but screamed in ecstasy as her insides were marked by the biggest, thickest white load she could have ever wanted. A hot spray of squirt blasted into of her pussy and arced onto the floor, pulsing in spurts that were in time with Jake’s ejaculation. Her arms fell to her sides and she collapsed onto his lap, his cock sheathed inside her.  
  
They breathed together, bodies steaming, in utter exhaustion for what seemed like five minutes. At that point, Seong-ja reached behind her shoulder and coiled an arm around Jake’s sweaty neck, tousling his hair affectionately. “Mmm… white cock so good,” she moaned. Her counterpart, utterly exhausted, did not reply for some time, but eventually gathered the courage to say something over the strained puffing of a heart-rate just beginning to decline.  
  
“Let me go,” he said. “I won’t tell anyone. Just let me leave the country and I swear.”  
  
Seong-ja moved to push herself up, and his long, fat cock fell half-hard from her pussy with *FLOP*, hanging over one of his thighs. She ignored his words and used two fingers to spread her labia experimentally, looking down at herself, watching with fascination as a thick, chunky waterfall of semen began to pour from her pussy. “You cum lots,” she said, looking back at him. “White balls make so much cum!”  
  
“Please,” Jake begged. “If you just let me go-”  
  
She shook her head, and then brought a hand down to her pussy to collect a palm-load of the dripping semen. It was extraordinarily virile and thick, and she beheld it almost with reverence before extending her tongue and licking the fat load off of her palm, filling her mouth with hit, and then making a big show of swallowing. “You stay,” she said, and Jake felt his heart plunge into ice. “I want to fuck_ white donkey dick every day_.”  
  
“No!” Jake cried, surging up on the chair against his restraints. “No, it’s not fair! It’s not legal!”  
  
“You stay,” Seong-ja repeated, in an even tone of voice, as she stooped to collect her clothes. As she pulled up her panties and used her hands to lift her cheeks and let them drop and bounce, she winked at him. “Maybe tomorrow you fuck my _ass_.” She pulled up her torn pantyhose. “Maybe I let hands free so you can grab. And spread.”  
  
Jake said nothing, seeming as defeated as ever, but his cock gave a twitch at the idea of absolutely tearing about her tiny asshole and digging his ten inches deep into her 4’9” body. “Okay?” asked Seong-ja. She was not asking for his approval, just his understanding.   
  
After a moment, Jake nodded, a plan already forming in his head.  
  
Yes, maybe he would _grab_.   
  
Maybe he would _spread_.   
  
And maybe he would wrap his hands around her throat.


End file.
